Oscuridad
by windrider86
Summary: En su momento más difícil, Allison Taylor jura enfrentarse a sus miedos y así cambiar su triste y desdichada vida. Encuentra un inesperado aliado que le ayudara a lograr su objetivo... Pero la oscuridad no regala nada; Allison deberá saldar la deuda...
1. Bienvenida al Infierno, Allie

_Los Simpson _y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Matt Groening y la Fox, y todo lo demás… He aquí mi segunda historia, algo más larga y dividida en varios capítulos. Espero que os guste ;)

**Oscuridad**

_Hola a todos. Me llamo Allison Taylor. La mayoría de vosotros me conocéis - si es que me conocéis - como la mejor amiga de Lisa Simpson. Pero lo que voy a contaros poco o nada tiene que ver con Lisa o con nuestra amistad._

_Como muchos otros niños, he tenido miedo a la oscuridad durante bastante tiempo, pero cuando entré en la pubertad, me di cuenta de era hora de enfrentarme a mis temores. De hecho, dado que me mandaron a un internado católico cuando tenía once años- cortesía de mi religiosa madre -, tampoco es que tuviera otra opción. No os molestaré contándoos todas las penalidades que tuve que sufrir; sólo os hablaré sobre los acontecimientos que os permitirán comprender toda la historia._

_Todo comenzó la primera noche que pasé en aquel horrible lugar. Éramos dos docenas de niñas durmiendo en el mismo dormitorio, grande, oscuro y frío… y muy pronto me di cuenta que dormir era lo último que iba a hacer en aquella escalofriante sala. Mi cama, antigua y muy desagradable, se hallaba justo en una esquina, muy lejos de la rechinante puerta; aquello me convertía a mí, una solitaria y tímida empollona, en la víctima perfecta para más de veinte niñas. Yo sabía lo que iba a suceder, y me dije: "Bienvenida al infierno, Allie Taylor"_

_Y la pequeña Allie Taylor empezó a entender lo cruel que puede llegar a ser un grupo de niñas desagradables y amargadas. Como "calentamiento", me insultaron durante casi una hora, empleando términos que no me atrevo a repetir. Luego vinieron las amenazas - la mayoría de las cuales cumplieron durante los siguientes meses - y después… el siguiente paso sólo podía ser uno: me sacaron de la cama y comenzaron a empujarme de un lado a otro. Luego me pegaron y abofetearon, riendo como hienas… aún hoy recuerdo el sonido de sus terribles risas… Antes de ir más allá, me metieron un pañuelo en la boca, para que no pudiera gritar pidiendo ayuda. Y tuve muy buenas razones para gritar. Me pincharon con agujas y con chinchetas, e incluso con horquillas, dejando mis brazos y piernas como auténticos alfileteros; sin detener esta tortura me agarraron del pelo y empezaron a darme tirones, arrancándome varios mechones. El cielo sabe lo que hice - tal vez el mero hecho de estar allí y ser una víctima fácil - para recibir tan doloroso castigo._

_Y no acabaron ahí, desde luego. Todos aquellos pinchazos me habían hecho llorar a mares, porque tengo una piel muy sensible; mis torturadoras se dieron cuenta y no lo olvidaron. Incapaz de gritar, a pesar que lo intenté con toda la fuerza de mis pulmones, fue un verdadero milagro que no acabara asfixiada con el sucio pañuelo metido en mi boca. Mientras guardaban sus metálicos instrumentos de tortura - esperando el acto final-, cuatro de ellas agarraron mis piernas y brazos y comenzaron a lanzarme hacia arriba y hacia abajo, deteniéndome a pocos centímetros del suelo… hasta que se cansaron de detenerme. Todo mi cuerpo golpeó el frío y duro suelo; casi me rompí las rodillas, y mis incontrolables y desesperados sollozos sólo consiguieron animar aún más a las chicas. ¿De qué agujero infernal habían salido aquellas diabólicas niñas? Yo creo que no eran humanas..._

_Mientras mi cuerpo, dolorido y castigado, yacía indefenso en el suelo, al menos una docena de manos me arrancaron el camisón. ¿Qué podría venir ahora? Empezaron a arañarme todo el cuerpo con sus uñas hasta hacerme sangrar; cuando se cansaron, me tiraron de nuevo al suelo y me pusieron boca abajo. Apretándome con fuerza contra la fría piedra, cogieron firmemente mis tobillos y muñecas. Sabía qué era lo siguiente: empezaron a pinchar mis manos y mis pies. A lo largo de mis palmas y de mis plantas, en todos y cada uno de mis dedos… Tal vez fuera por todo el dolor acumulado, pero para mí aquello fue lo peor de todo._

_Cuando al fin se cansaron y fueron a la cama, yo me quedé allí, tirada en el suelo, llorando y sollozando, con un pañuelo sucio metido en la boca. Casi desnuda, y con mi pálida piel cubierta con miles de marcas de tortura, no me atreví a moverme durante un buen rato._

_Cuando traté de llegar hasta mi cama, me di cuenta que no podía poner mis manos ni mis pies en contacto con nada, así que tuve que arrastrarme por el suelo, moviendo las caderas y usando los codos y las rodillas para avanzar. Cuando llegué a la cama, de alguna manera logré subirme encima el colchón, y me quedé allí, tendida boca abajo. Luego saqué el pañuelo de mi boca y comencé a secarme las lágrimas. Mientras mis manos buscaban mi almohada y mis sábanas robadas, noté que algo pegajoso salía de ellas… no me sorprendió mucho, y mis pies estaban aún peor; apenas pude caminar durante los siguientes días._

_Pero a pesar de todo lo que me hicieron durante aquella terrible noche, o quizá debido a ello, me propuse demostrar a todo el mundo que no iban a ser capaces de destruirme. No me iban a derrotar. Iba a enseñarles a todas ellas algo que Lisa me había contado una vez: "la capacidad de soportar el daño sobrevive a la capacidad de infligir daño"_

_Allí y entonces, sumida en la oscuridad, hice una promesa. Lo que yo no sabía, es que la oscuridad me escuchó, e hizo su propia promesa: iba a ayudarme a cumplir mi promesa… _

_Pero algún día, tendría que pagar el precio…_


	2. Una chica valiente y un profundo agujero

**Capítulo 2:** Una chica valiente y un profundo agujero

_Aún hoy__ no sé__ cómo sucedió__, __pero sucedió.__ Nada podría__ haberme preparado para__ los extraños sucesos __que cambiaron__ mi vida para siempre...__Creo que nadie__ podría haber estado preparado__ para algo así._

_Como podéis suponer__, __los días y semanas__ después de __la peor noche__ de mi vida fueron__ casi tan horribles como __aquellas oscuras horas, grabadas con sangre y dolor en__ mi cuerpo y mi alma__. __Pero como __ya os he dicho__, yo no __iba a__ venirme abajo__. __No,__no iba a rendirme tan fácilmente__. __Gastaron__ sus__ más__ terribles torturas__ en las primeras semanas__, __y__ me hicieron llorar__ como jamás__ había llorado... pero __no me rendí__. __Aquel fue un error__ que__ iban a lamentar__ durante __mucho tiempo...__ Habían desperdiciado__ su oportunidad;__ ahora __era la mía._

_De todos modos,__ mi situación no __mejoraba__, mis __nuevas compañeras__ habían abandonado __temporalmente la__ tortura física,__pero eso no__ significaba que__ fueran a dejar de __acosarme.__Nunca perdían__ la oportunidad de__ meterse conmigo__, __donde quiera que yo estuviera o fuese lo que fuese lo que estuviera haciendo. La tomaban__ conmigo __por cualquier motivo__ que encontraban,__ real o no__: __mi inteligencia__, __mi timidez__, mi __origen irlandés...__ eso__ me dolió mucho__. __Algunas de ellas incluso__ me acusaron __de intentar "__robarles" __a__ sus novios...__ ¡__pero si yo__ ni siquiera conocía a los chicos...! Después de eso__, empezaron a __llamarme__"bollera" y __cosas por el estilo__; aquello __no me afectó __tanto como __ellas hubieran querido,__ ya que yo había __hablado bastante__ con__ Lisa__ como __para entender__ que __la homosexualidad no era__ algo "malo"__o "__vergonzoso". __En cualquier caso, yo no __era lesbiana... ¿pero creéis que__ a __aquellas chicas__ realmente les importaba eso?_

_La__ noche de Halloween__ iba a cambiarlo todo__. Nada volvería a ser igual._

_Octubre no__ había sido__ tan frío como__ yo esperaba...__o tal vez__ las duchas frías__ tenían algo que ver __con eso.__ En uno de__ os pocos y raros momentos__ de relativa paz__ que podía disfrutar__, daba un paseo __por el jardín,__ entre__ los árboles que__ me habían dado mi__ nuevo __nombre __entre las estudiantes__: __"__Sauce Llorón". __Aquello era cruel, y una triste verdad__; era __muy fácil hacerme __llorar__, __y lo hacía casi cada día__. __Pero__ me esforzaba todo lo que podía__ para no__ pensar en ello.__ Había estado lloviendo__ durante__ las últimas horas, __y el cielo__ de la tarde __seguía cubierto__ de grises nubes__, __una visión__ un tanto__ deprimente, pero__ me sorprendí al__ encontrar __calma y__belleza en ella.__ El fresco viento acariciaba suavemente__ mi delicada piel y hacía que mi largo cabello flotara elegantemente en el aire._

_Mientras disfrutaba del refrescante olor de la hierba mojada, cerré mis ojos y dejé volar mi mente por encima del lúgubre mundo que trataba de aplastar mi pobre alma; viajé a un lugar muy lejos de allí, en donde era feliz y nada podía hacerme daño. Ni preocupaciones ni dolor... Gloria, Paraíso, Cielo... llamadlo como queráis; deseaba quedarme allí para siempre y jamás regresar a mi deprimente vida._

_Pero la realidad tenía otros planes para mí. Con mis ojos todavía cerrados, un ruido mi sacó de mi maravillosa fantasía; un grupo de chicas se acercaba. Tenía que escapar. Me escondí rápidamente tras un sauce, cerca del río que atravesaba los terrenos de la escuela, pero pronto oí algo que me heló la sangre. Aquellas chicas hablaban acerca de una antigua alumna que había muerto en Halloween hacía cincuenta años; había sido ahogada en el río por sus compañeras... el mismo río al que ahora miraba horrorizada._

_Las chicas se detuvieron a pocos metros de donde yo estaba. Dado que no podía arriesgarme a mover ni un músculo, me quedé a escuchar la aterradora historia._

_- ¿Y dices que nunca encontraron el cuerpo? Mola..._

_Aquella no era la palabra que yo tenía en mente, pero debía estar callada._

_- Eh, tengo una idea... Sí, la historia mola mucho... Pero me parece que es hora de crear una nueva. ¿Estáis conmigo?_

_- ¿Estás loca, Kate? ¡No podemos hacerlo! ¡Es un crimen!_

_- ¿Qué estás diciendo, Phoebe? ¿Vas a contárselo a las monjas, no? ¿Quieres ser tú la víctima? Somos cinco contra una... Estás perdida._

_No veía a Phoebe, pero sé que estaba tan asustada como yo en aquel momento... Su voz era apenas un débil susurro cuando habló:_

_- Vale, me quedaré aquí... Pero no quiero ser una asesina..._

_- Contarás la historia, entonces... Y procura que sea buena; si las monjas llegan siquiera a sospechar lo que pasó de verdad, te quedarás para siempre en el fondo del río._

_- No... No..._

_- No te preocupes, no estarás sola... Taylor te hará compañía por toda la eternidad._

_Pegué un grito y eché a correr como un gamo, rezando por ser lo bastante rápida para escapar del peligro. Tenía que llegar al edificio principal como fuera, o de lo contrario Allison Taylor pronto pasaría a ser un trágico recuerdo de la crueldad humana._

_- ¡COGEDLA!_

"_Ni hablar, maldito monstruo"_

_Me escabullí entre los árboles, pero estaba agotada; mis largas y delgadas piernas me habían llevado muy lejos, pero me dolían muchísimo, y pronto no podría ni moverlas. Milagrosamente, conseguí saltar por encima de un árbol caído y por un segundo pensé que iba a lograrlo, pero mis esperanzas se vinieron abajo cuando vi la vieja y oxidada verja de hierro a pocos metros de mí. Fin del camino. Literalmente._

_Oí a la muerte venir a por mí, y no había nada que pudiera hacer; no podía escalar la verja ni bajar hasta el río. Era un callejón sin salida. Un anciano roble iba a ser el único y silencioso testigo de mi prematura muerte. Quién sabía si no era el primer asesinato que el viejo árbol había visto durante su larga, larga vida..._

_Cuando la pandilla llegó, me encontraron sentada junto al roble, tarareando una vieja canción. No sé por qué se detuvieron, pero quise creer que desperté la bondad que yacía en sus corazones._

_- Oh, Dios... ¿Pero qué diablos íbamos a hacer...? Lo sen..._

_- ¿QUÉ ESTÁS DICIENDO?_

_- ¡Kate, no podemos matarla!_

_- ¡Pero tú mírala! ¿Estás loca?_

_- ¿Por qué nos portamos tan mal con ella? ¡No se lo merecía!_

_No podía creerlo; cinco de las seis chicas querían perdonarme la vida. Mis ojos azules derramaron lágrimas de alegría, y eso me ayudó aún más._

_- Cielos... Mirad sus ojos..._

_Phoebe se arrodilló y empezó a llorar._

_- Lo siento, Allie... Lo siento... Por favor, perdóname..._

_- ¡FUERA DE MI CAMINO, BLANDENGUES! ¡LA MATARÉ CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS!_

_- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha hecho...?_

_- ¡FUERA DE AQUÍ U OS MATARÉ A TODAS!_

_La sangre me hirvió en las venas; me olvidé por completo de mi miedo y grité lo más que pude:_

_- ¡Déjalas marchar! ¡Soy yo a quien quieres, ven a por mí!_

_Las chicas se quedaron mirándome, asombradas por mis palabras. Ya no parecía una presa fácil, tal vez mi cuerpo fuera delgado y débil, pero mi fuerza de voluntad había crecido en los últimos minutos. No iba a huir otra vez._

_- ¿Qué dices, zorra irlandesa?_

_- Déjalas ir y ven a por mí si tienes lo que hay que tener. ¡Y deja de insultar a mis orígenes! ¿Tienes idea de cuántos americanos descienden de irlandeses? ¡Deberías estudiar tu historia, en lugar de torturar y abusar de gente más débil que tú!_

_No podía creer lo que estaba diciendo, pero no podía controlarlo; salía de lo más profundo de mi ser. Era algo que debía de hacerse._

_Kate gruñó y masculló algo que no pude entender... y creo que era mejor que no lo entendiera._

_- Bueno, se acabó; nosotras volvemos a la escuela. Kate, ¿vienes con nosotras?_

_- No... -dijo Kate en tono sombrío-. Marchaos... Y más vale que no contéis nada de esto..._

_- Bien. Pero si Allison y tú no volvéis antes de que anochezca, tendréis problemas..._

_Kate gruñó otra vez y las chicas se fueron. Antes de desaparecer de mi vista, Phoebe se volvió y me miró por última vez; aún estaba asustada, y sus ojos pasaron de mí a Kate un par de veces. Luego se marchó rápidamente. Pero lo pillé. Aquello no se había acabado._

_- ¿A qué esperas? En menos de una hora anochecerá..._

_Traté de conservar la calma, pero mi instinto -y la señal de Phoebe- me decía que estaba en grave peligro. Si Kate quería estar a solas conmigo, podía deberse a dos cosas; quería disculparse, o... Genial. No quería testigos, y algo me decía que "perdón" no era la palabra que tenía en su mente enferma. Comencé a lamentar, y mucho, el no haberme marchado con las demás chicas... ¿Por qué...? Bueno, eso ya no importaba..._

_Pero entonces, ¿por qué estaba tan quieta y callada?_

"_Tiempo..."_

_¡No! ¡Quería que las demás chicas estuvieran demasiado lejos como para oír mis gritos! ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpida?_

_- Hora de irse._

_- ¿Eh?_

_- Pero sólo una de nosotras volverá..._

_Retrocedí al ver a Kate sacar un pequeño cuchillo de su bolsillo._

_- ¿Pero por qué? ¿En nombre del Cielo, qué es lo que te he hecho?_

_- No es nada personal, lo juro... Pero no vivirás para descubrir la verdad._

_Resulta increíble, pero sabía que sus palabras eran sinceras. Aunque eso no iba a salvarme._

_- Lo siento, debes morir._

_Conseguí esquivar el primer ataque, pero intentó apuñalarme de nuevo. Busqué desesperadamente una salida, pero no tenía espacio suficiente como para correr hacia el árbol caído; si llegaba hasta él, tal vez podría escapar. Era mucho más rápida que Kate, y quizá podría alcanzar a Phoebe y las demás con algo de suerte._

_Por desgracia, mi agresora parecía estar al tanto de mis intenciones y no me dio ninguna oportunidad. En cuestión de segundos, me acorraló contra el roble._

_- Fin del juego, zorra._

_- ¡Tengo once años! ¿Qué sentido le encuentras a llamarme algo así?_

_Cómo pude decir algo así en aquel momento es algo que aún hoy no entiendo._

_- ¡MUERE!_

_La hoja del cuchillo hizo saltar un trozo de corteza, y vi mi oportunidad. Error. Kate soltó el arma y se abalanzó sobre mí, derribándome y casi rompiéndome las piernas con el impacto. Gruñendo como una bestia enfurecida, trató de ahogarme, pero de algún modo logré defenderme, arañándole la cara con las uñas hasta hacerla sangrar. Aquello la enfureció aún más, pero me dio tiempo suficiente para gatear hasta..._

_Lo siguiente que recuerdo es que intentaba salir desesperadamente de un profundo agujero. El roble guardaba un secreto entre sus grandes y centenarias raíces, y yo no me di cuenta hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Traté de aferrarme a la vida, pero fue inútil; mis dedos resbalaron sobre el húmedo suelo y caí en la oscuridad._

_- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO...!_

* * *

><p>Perdón por la tardanza. Espero que os guste el capítulo, y espero vuestros comentarios. ¡Nos vemos! ;)<em><br>_


	3. Un viaje a través de la oscuridad

**Capítulo 3:** Un viaje a través de la oscuridad

_Al despertar, lo primero que sentí fue un dolor insoportable; cada parte de mi cuerpo me dolía como si hubiera sido golpeada por mil rocas. Supuse que aquella idea se acercaba a la verdad. Me sangraba la nariz debido a la caída, pero aquello era una nimiedad comparada con mis rodillas; sentía como si me las hubiesen golpeado con un martillo. Mientras lloraba desconsoladamente, no me atreví a moverme, por miedo a que mis rodillas estuvieran rotas._

_Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Todo a mi alrededor era oscuridad. No había rastro de la luz del sol en aquel agujero. De algún modo conseguí parar de llorar por un instante... solo para descubrir algo que me haría llorar aún más. Al intentar levantarme, mi espalda pegó contra algo sólido y caí de nuevo; mi pecho golpeó contra el duro y frío suelo... y empecé a llorar otra vez. Traté de arrastrarme hacia atrás, pero mis pies golpearon las paredes del hoyo. Intenté darme la vuelta, pero mis doloridos codos no encontraron sitio para moverse, solo tierra y roca. Imprudentemente, me levanté con todas mis fuerzas y me llevé un tremendo golpe en la nuca al pegar mi cabeza contra el techo de la galería; perdí la consciencia antes siquiera de que mi frente tocara el suelo._

_Al cabo de un rato, me desperté de nuevo. Por un segundo, pensé que todo había sido una horrible pesadilla... pero por desgracia, la pesadilla era la realidad. Miedo, angustia y dolor torturaban mi corazón; mi pobre corazoncito... ya no podía soportarlo más._

_Estaba atrapada. Estaba sola. Sola en la oscuridad. Y nadie iba a salvarme: iba a tener que apañármelas yo solita._

"_No pierdas el tiempo llorando, Allie. Vas a necesitar todas tus fuerzas para salir de este infierno"_

_Respiré con fuerza. Tenía miedo de quedarme sin oxígeno, algo que sucedería pronto si no conseguía calmarme de una vez. Lo intenté, y al final conseguí relajarme lo bastante como para no morir asfixiada... a corto plazo, al menos._

_Con la mente algo más clara, resumí la situación: estaba sola, atrapada en un túnel subterráneo, y nadie -ni siquiera yo misma- sabía donde me encontraba. Nadie iba a ayudarme. No podía retroceder, ni podía subir. Solo quedaba un camino: seguir hacia delante._

_Reuní todas mis fuerzas y comencé a arrastrarme por la estrecha galería. Era un camino duro y difícil, pero no tenía más remedio que seguir. Ya no me importaban mi ropa desgarrada o mis miembros doloridos; no iba a rendirme. No podía rendirme, a pesar de lo duro que pudiera resultar; mi única esperanza era seguir arrastrándome. No tenía intención alguna de morir allí abajo._

_El túnel se estrechó, y me resultaba casi imposible avanzar. Tuve que retorcer y estirar mi cuerpo de un modo que no creí que fuera físicamente posible. Por algún motivo, en ese punto me imaginé a mí misma como una especie de "lombriz de tierra humana"... y casi me reí de lo que estaba pensando._

"_Bien, ya es un hecho; se me va la olla..."_

_No era de extrañar; había muy poco oxígeno en el túnel, y empezaba a tener serios problemas para respirar. El miedo atenazó mi corazón una vez más cuando me quedé atascada en la galería; mis hombros se habían quedado encajados y no me podía mover. Agité y sacudí todo mi cuerpo frenéticamente, gruñendo y chillando como un animal atrapado -lo que era, a fin de cuentas-. Me rasgué la piel, me golpeé la cabeza varias veces y perdí mis zapatos, pero al final logré liberarme y proseguí mi desesperado viaje._

_Ahora estaba descendiendo, lo que hizo mi tarea un poquito más fácil... hasta que el techo se volvió más bajo. Apenas podía levantar la cabeza, y tuve que escoger entre arañarme la cabeza contra el techo o arrastrar mi cara por el suelo. Llegó un punto en el que ya no pude escoger. Por suerte, el túnel era ahora lo bastante ancho como para permitirme mover los brazos, así que pude avanzar a pesar del doloroso hecho de que toda mi piel estaba siendo destrozada; esperaba encontrar pronto algo de agua para limpiar mis heridas antes de que se infectaran. Con tantos rasguños, cortes y arañazos, seguramente moriría si eso ocurría._

_Obviamente, como podéis imaginar, estuve llorando durante todo el trayecto, pero lo hice en silencio, conteniendo los gritos que me hubieran destrozado los oídos en un espacio tan reducido como aquel. Si conseguís imaginaros toda la escena, os sorprenderá que no me diera un ataque al corazón. Al menos, yo lo hago._

_Pero incluso las pesadillas más horribles acaban... o al menos, cambian. Eso fue lo que sucedió. Mientras me abría paso a través de la galería, empecé a oír el rumor del agua, pero aún no podía ver ninguna luz, así que me figuré que se trataba de un río subterráneo._

_De repente, el túnel se convirtió en un tobogán y caí al vacío. Cuando me hundí en las frías aguas, estuve a punto de perder nuevamente el conocimiento, pero por fortuna el río no era muy profundo y pude alcanzar la superficie. Al fin tuve tiempo para recuperar el aliento. El aire aún estaba un poco cargado, pero desde luego esto era mejor que estar en el túnel._

"_Damas y caballeros, tenemos agua..."_

_No tenía ni idea de que mi mente pudiera ser tan sarcástica en una situación de vida o muerte. De cualquier modo, ese no era el asunto ahora. Mi situación solo había mejorado un poco, pero todavía tenía que encontrar la manera de salir de aquel mundo subterráneo. Tal como mi sarcástica mente había señalado, agua había pedido y agua era lo que tenia ahora, y en abundancia. Tan solo esperaba que estuviera lo bastante limpia; lo último que necesitaba era lavar mis heridas con agua contaminada. Quería curarme, no morir más rápido._

"_Aja... Nada extraño flotando... Ni tampoco olores desagradables... Bien"_

_Algo de suerte, al fin. No estaba mal, pero yo aún quería volver a ver la luz del día._ _Sin embargo, teniendo en cuenta la hora que era cuando caí en aquel oscuro mundo, y el tiempo que había pasado inconsciente y arrastrándome a través del túnel, suponía que ya debía ser de noche para entonces. No era una buena idea aventurarse fuera, como tampoco lo era quedarse flotando en aquellas aguas frías como el hielo; logré llegar hasta la orilla y allí me quedé sentada, con los pies aún metidos en el agua. No había mucho sitio y no quería mover las rodillas, porque me dolían mucho... y con mucha razón. Estaban literalmente en carne viva; ni el más mínimo rastro de piel cubría mis sangrantes rodillas, y creedme que es algo que no se puede olvidar. Es algo horroroso, sencillamente horroroso. Y por cierto, mis codos no estaban mucho mejor... De haber podido ver algo, me habría desmayado al instante._

_No podía ver, pero sí oler, oír, sentir... y llorar. Llorar con todo el corazón; llorar y no dejar nada dentro... Lloré hasta quedarme sin lágrimas y casi sin aliento._

_Una vez me hube desahogado, me puse manos a la obra. Rasgué parte de mi ya desgarrada blusa y cuidadosamente vendé mis codos y rodillas lo mejor que pude. Cuando terminé, ya no tenía mangas, y apenas unos pocos jirones cubrían mi pecho y mis hombros. No había forma de que pudiera sobrevivir a una fría noche de otoño en tales condiciones._

_Al cabo de un rato, giré mi dolorida cabeza hacia la derecha y percibí una débil, muy débil luz a lo lejos. Estuve un tiempo mirando fijamente a la luz, y cuando estuve lista, reuní las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban y empecé a caminar hacia aquel faro de esperanza._

_Avanzaba despacio, con cautela, temerosa de tropezar y caer y hacerme daño otra vez. Ya tenía bastante... A pesar de mis precauciones, me resbalé sobre las húmedas rocas y me caí al agua. Harta ya de mi mala suerte, me levanté rápidamente, pero fue dar otro paso y caerme otra vez, de morros en esta ocasión. Ya estaba hasta las narices de aquello. Mientras me levantaba, sentí que mi enfado iba en aumento. Muy en aumento. No, era más que un simple enfado: era pura ira, era una rabia tal que me hacía hervir la sangre. Sentía la necesidad... no, el _deseo_ de vengarme. Alguien tenía que pagar por todo lo que me habían hecho. TODOS debían pagar por ello._

_Pero antes debía salir de allí. Con paso firme, conseguí llegar hasta la vieja reja de hierro, parcialmente cubierta por la vegetación. Genial. Atrapada de nuevo. El agua fluía libremente a través de la verja, pero no había manera de que yo pudiera salir de allí. A la derecha vi una puerta que daba a un pequeño camino lleno de barro, pero por desgracia, dicha puerta estaba cerrada, y a pesar de estar muy vieja y oxidada, mis débiles manos no pudieron hacer nada para abrirla. Me agarré a la verja y la sacudí lo más fuerte que pude... era inútil._

_Grité con todas mis fuerzas, llena de rabia y desesperación, pero lo único que conseguí fue que un solitario lobo me respondiera._

_- ¡CÁLLATE, LOBO ESTÚPIDO!_

_Empezó a llover. Me importaba un comino. Me daba igual que lloviera, nevara o hiciera lo que le diera la gana... lo único que yo quería era salir de allí._

_Cuando ya comenzaba a pensar en rendirme, un relámpago iluminó el cielo y me mostró una posible salida: por un instante, pude ver una trampilla en el techo, a unos pocos metros de donde me hallaba. Me situé justo bajo la trampilla y esperé. Un segundo relámpago me permitió ver una anilla metálica en uno de sus lados, y sin dudarlo un momento, salté, agarré la anilla y tiré hacia abajo con fuerza. Las bisagras estaban en pésimas condiciones y no pudieron soportar mi peso: caí al suelo todavía agarrando la anilla, pero conseguí evitar que la puerta de la trampilla me cayera encima, pues moví el brazo lo más rápido que pude y la puerta se estampó contra el suelo._

_- ¿Y ahora cómo narices...?_

_En aquella ocasión no me hizo falta ningún relámpago para ver el final de una cuerda colgando del hueco con forma de cuadrado que había sobre mi cabeza. Me levanté, salté y fallé. Mis empapados calcetines resbalaron de nuevo en la orilla y volví a caerme de culo. Cabreada como estaba, arranqué lo que quedaba de ellos y los arrojé lo más lejos que pude. Salté de nuevo y esta vez conseguí tocar y mover un poco la cuerda, pero no logré agarrarla. Tras recobrar la estabilidad, me fijé bien y descubrí que no era una cuerda, sino una escalera de cuerda con peldaños de madera. Tiré de ella hacia abajo y empecé a subir. Mis manos y pies descalzos resbalaron muchas veces, pero aquello no iba a detenerme. Me llevó varios minutos, pero finalmente conseguí subir por la escalera._

_Me hallaba en un corto pasillo cerrado por una puerta de madera. Tratando de mantener la calma, busqué un picaporte y por suerte lo encontré. La puerta no estaba cerrada con llave, así que solo tuve que girar el picaporte y entrar a lo que supuse que se trataba de una especie de almacén. Caminando por el lugar, fui palpando a mi alrededor y encontré lo que parecían ser sacos, cajas, barriles y demás cosas por el estilo. Cuando me disponía a buscar una salida, recordé que lo que esperaba allí fuera era la naturaleza, y decidí que no estaba preparada para aquello. Puede que estuviera terriblemente enfadada, furiosa, pero no me había vuelto tonta del todo en las últimas horas. Lo mejor que podía hacer era intentar dormir un poco y reanudar mi viaje por la mañana._

_Dejé la puerta abierta para que entrara un poco de aire fresco, luego hallé una esquina con varios sacos amontonados, y me tumbé allí. Mi agotamiento hizo el resto, y al poco rato mis ojos se cerraron._

_No puede decirse que mis sueños fueran agradables... Reflejaban la ira que invadía mi corazón y luchaba por salir al exterior para castigar a los culpables de mi situación... a todos ellos... Incluida mi propia familia..._

_Por primera vez en mi vida, descubrí mi lado oscuro... la verdadera oscuridad que guardaba dentro de mí..._

_Y comencé a aceptarla._

* * *

><p><em><em>Espero que os haya gustado. Estoy trabajando en el siguiente capítulo, pero no puedo deciros cuándo estará terminado. Hasta entonces... ¡Feliz Año Nuevo a tods! :)


End file.
